


A coffe like you

by Matsuoka_Miyano



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Barista Kuroo Tetsurou, Coffee Shops, Day 2: Coffe shop AU, Español | Spanish, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Strangers to Lovers, kuroo week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuoka_Miyano/pseuds/Matsuoka_Miyano
Summary: Las mañanas.Kuroo odiaba trabajar  por las mañanas.No obstante, le había prometido a Oikawa que él lo cubriría en su turno de trabajo y era un hombre de palabra, muy a su pesar. Así que allí estaba, un lunes a las 6:00 am, congelándose en el frío de la mañana  con las manos escondidas debajo de sus brazos, en un intento de mantener algo de calor corporal, mientras caminaba al pequeño café donde trabajaba.No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que Kuroo había cambiado el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto", cuando la gente empezó a arremolinarse dentro del local, haciendo que el pelinegro atendiera la fila con  fluideza practicada a lo largo de su estadía en esa cafetería,  no prestando gran atención a las personas que se paraban frente a él, hasta que  un chico algo peculiar apareció frente a él.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	A coffe like you

**Author's Note:**

> Aporte para la #KuroWeek2020  
> Día 2: Coffe shop AU
> 
> Aclaración: Uso del "Dude" en su forma inglesa en vez de Bro (?) para que no haya confusión, aún así lo coloque en itálica para que puedan reconocerlo.
> 
> Recuerden: La obra de Haikyuu no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a Furudate, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para estas historias.  
> Disfruten.

Las mañanas.

Kuroo odiaba trabajar por las mañanas.

No lo mal entiendan, no es que fuera una persona que le costara levantarse temprano, de hecho sus clases eran a lo largo de la mañana, aunque tampoco era fanático de levantarse al alba, por algo había logrado acomodar su horario de trabajo en la tarde. Era una persona que prefería la tarde y el anochecer, donde todo estaba más tranquilo y la ciudad se teñía de cálidos matices.

No obstante, le había prometido a Oikawa que él lo cubriría en su turno de trabajo y era un hombre de palabra, muy a su pesar, todo gracias a la buena persona que a veces llegaba a ser 

**_~~~~~~~~Hace 3 días~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

— Kurooooo..—Había llamado el castaño en un tono algo berrinchudo, arrastrando la última sílaba de su nombre mientras lo sacudía exageradamente por el brazo.

—No, Oikawa.

—No te hagas el difícil, sé que estás libre y no intentes negarlo, porque sé que ya no tienes clases—Puntualizó, mientras lo seguía tomando del brazo.

—Eso no implica que deba hacerlo.

—Vamos, intenté pedirselo a los demás, pero ellos también tienen que presentar exámenes de recuperación como yo.

—No es mi culpa que no tengan las habilidades cerebrales necesarias para retener la información útil y disfrutar una semana extra de vacaciones.— Respondió tajantemente el pelinegro mientras dejaba que el castaño lo siguiera zarandeando. 

—Neeeeerd~

—¿Y así quieres que trabaje por ti?— Se quejó con un tono de falsa ofensa antes de zafarse del agarre de su amigo, dándole la espalda para limpiar el mostrador, dejando a Oikawa con un puchero en el rostro y las manos en la cadera a modo de enojo. Sus súplicas no estaban funcionando como lo esperaba, así que tendría que recurrir a su siguiente técnica.

—Kuroo-chan...—Llamó con tono suave esperando que el pelinegro se volteara, lo cual Kuroo hizo con cierto fastidio al escuchar el apodo con el que a veces Oikawa solía llamarlo, solo para encontrarse con los ojos suplicantes del castaño, acompañados de un puchero mientras le decía "por favor" y juntaba sus manos en frente de él a modo de imploración.

_Uggg odiaba con todo ser ese gesto, hacia apelar a su lado caritativo._

Kuroo sabía que el orgullo de Oikawa no lo dejaría arrodillarse ante nadie, ni siquiera para pedir por su vida y menos un favor, así que el hecho de que le insistiera tan tercamente ya era algo a considerar. No lo había visto insistir a alguien más que no fuera Iwaizumi. 

Así que sin más remedio, y odiándose internamente, Kuroo le dedicó una mirada en la que se podía leer _"No puedo creer que sacrificaré mi semana libre por ti"_ antes de girar los ojos a modo de resignación y aceptar.

—Bieeen, yo te cubriré la siguiente semana. — Suspiró completamente derrotado.

—Gracias, sabía que podía confiar en tí, eres el mejor—Canturreo Oikawa mientras le lanzaba un beso a modo de agradecimiento, el cual Kuroo rechazo haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Así que allí estaba, un lunes a las 6:00 am, congelándose en el frío de la mañana con las manos escondidas debajo de sus brazos, abrazándose, en un intento de mantener algo de calor corporal, mientras caminaba al pequeño café donde trabajaba, viendo como su aliento formaba pequeñas nubes de vapor cada vez que exhalaba. Agradeciendo el cálido cambio de temperatura que lo recibió una vez que entró al lugar, retirándose la chamarra y encendiendo las luces.

La cafetería no era un local tan lujoso o con bebidas extravagantes como las grandes cadenas, pero el lugar tenía su propio encanto. Era un lugar acogedor, con una cálida iluminación y un ambiente tranquilo, el cual servía de punto de reunión para varias personas, pero principalmente para los estudiantes cercanos de la universidad. Era un lugar donde podían sentarse a estudiar o relajarse dibujando en la extensa pared de pizarra al final de la cafetería, disfrutando de un poco de música mientras bebían un delicioso café, y Kuroo no lo decía sólo porque era él quien lo preparaba.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que Kuroo había cambiado el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto", cuando la gente empezó a arremolinarse dentro del local.Esa era una de las más grandes diferencias que Kuroo notaba, por la tarde - noche el flujo de gente no era tan concurrido, usualmente la gente que era su clientela eran estudiantes en temporadas de finales bebiendo café y tecleando en su computadora como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierta forma lo era, junto con un par de personas charlando con sus tazas de café vacías desde hace un rato u olvidadas a medio beber y frías .

Mientras que en las mañanas, el ritmo era muy agitado, lleno de personas con trajes de oficina y zapatos de piel que hacían rebotar contra el suelo, revisando su reloj cada minuto mientras esperaban en la fila; junto con estudiantes que necesitaban algo de café para despertar por completo y empezar el día, o bien, estudiantes que no habían dormido en toda la noche y aún así necesitaban mantenerse despiertos por el resto del día.

Kuroo atendía la fila con fluideza practicada a lo largo de su estadía en esa cafetería, no prestando gran atención a las personas que se paraban frente a él, y solo concentrándose en su pedido, hasta que algo lo sacó de su trabajo automático

—Buenos días, ¿Qué es lo que desea llevar? — Pregunto listo para ingresar la orden.

—Algo como tú —Fueron las palabras que escuchó, haciendo que Kuroo detuviera su actuar en ese instante. Inseguro de lo que había escuchado, parpadeó un par de veces antes de alzar su vista y prestarle atención al cliente, levantando una ceja mientras le dedicaba una mirada de confusión al chico de cabellos bicolor frente a él. Éste, al procesar sus palabras, abrió sus ojos dorados, completamente sorprendido, como si ni él mismo supiera por qué lo había dicho.

—Me refiero a un café negro* —Balbuceo rápidamente señalando nerviosamente la placa dorada con el nombre de Kuroo. Haciendo que el pelinegro simplemente soltara una ligera carcajada ante el arranque nervioso del chico.

—No hay problema—Afirmó con doble intención para decirle al chico que no se preocupara por su comentario y que en un momento estaría su pedido.

Mientras Kuroo trabajaba en el café, de espaldas a la barra de clientes, podía sentir un par de ojos clavados en su espalda, pero no le dio mucha importancia dedicándose de lleno a preparar el café.

—Aquí tienes —Entregó el pedido una vez terminado , tomando el dinero a cambio. El chico se quedó estático un par de segundos, vacilando, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el hombre detrás de él aclaró su garganta, dándole una señal al chico para que se moviera, cosa que hizo algo renuentemente.

—Buenos días ¿Cuál es su pedido?— Preguntó Kuroo al siguiente cliente, para luego mirar de reojo al chico que se alejaba rumbo a la puerta.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de Kuroo en el momento en el que por fin pudo tomarse unos cuantos minutos para descansar, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del mostrador, a la zona de empleados. Observó el reloj de la pared notando que eran algo pasadas de las 10:30 de la mañana, al menos tendría algo de tiempo libre hasta que dieran las 12 del día, que era cuando el café solía acoger a varias personas que aprovechaban para ir a almorzar.

El turno de la mañana si que era agobiante, pensó mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos disponibles, aprovechando para estirar sus piernas y relajarlas de la tensión que habían acumulado al estar de pie casi toda la mañana, atendiendo a los clientes y limpiando las mesas.Y entre su recapitulación de los sucesos de la mañana, recordó el incidente con el chico de cabello bicolor.

No era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un comentario de ese tipo o comentarios muy parecidos. Normalmente los respondía con una sonrisa condescendiente al ver que eran frases muy obviamente practicadas y sin verdadero significado , pero ésta era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así de una manera tan espontánea y honesta, tanto, que había avergonzado a su interlocutor; y el recordar esto hizo que Kuroo esbozara una sonrisa inconsciente. Tal vez el chico lo dijo debido a que era muy temprano y su cerebro aún no despertaba completamente, confundiendo su nombre y el tipo de café que quería. Aunque ese chico no parecía una persona que necesitara café para despertar, de hecho, era la persona más despierta que había visto en el día, incluyendo al mismo Kuroo, lo que le pareció aún más curioso ya que el peinado de su cabello bicolor, junto con esos grandes ojos dorados le daban el aspecto de un búho en vez de un ave mañanera.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el chico era muy atractivo. A simple vista podía decir que era de su edad y un poco más bajo que él, pero lo que le faltaba en altura lo compensaba en musculatura, con una espalda y pecho anchos, aunque eso no era lo que había llamado su atención, lo que recordaba aún más eran esos ojos dorados que parecían brillar. Al principio no le había prestado la atención debida porque estaba más concentrado en las órdenes que en la persona frente a él, pero su comentario lo había despertado y sacado una sonrisa que le alegró la mañana. 

Al parecer, trabajar tan temprano tenía ciertos beneficios. 

Y antes de que su tren del pensamiento siguiera divagando en una dirección desconocida, escuchó la campana de la puerta, sacándolo de sus plática interna para ir a atender. Se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa inconsciente y se dirigió al mostrador .

**~~~~~~~MARTES~~~~~~~~**

Su segundo día supliendo a Oikawa prometía ser uno más tranquilo, ya que al menos este día no estaría solo y contaría con Daichi para atender en la mañana. El sistema con el que trabajaban era que uno tomaba las órdenes, mientras que el otro las preparaba, agilizando el servicio lo más posible. 

Una vez que la cantidad de clientes había disminuido, Daichi se había quedado detrás de la barra, tomando y preparando las ordenes, mientras que Kuroo se encargaba de limpiar las mesas y hacer el inventario. En el momento en el que terminó, tomó la bandeja de postres que había separado del inventario y salió a la parte de enfrente para rellenar el estante de exhibición.

Mientras acomodaba los últimos panqueques de chocolate, el tintineo de la puerta lo hizo voltear por inercia, notando como una pequeño grupo de personas entraba al local y segundos después aparecía el chico de cabello bicolor detrás de ellos, dirigiéndose a la fila, junto con las demás personas que acababan de legar.

Kuroo sonrió ladinamente antes de erguirse y regresar a la cocina para dejar la bandeja, encontrándose con Daichi, quien se encontraba preparando un baguette para una orden. 

—Voy a tomar las órdenes en lo que terminas.—Comentó desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, usando el tono más casual posible

— Gracias, Kuroo —Respondió Daichi siguiendo con su tarea.

En cuanto salió, Tetsuro atendió amablemente al grupo que había llegado, anotando sus órdenes y colocándolas todas en fila antes de indicarles que podían tomar asiento y en un momento se les llamaría, pasándole a Daichi las órdenes que necesitaban ser preparadas en la cocina, aprovechando que estaba allí. Girándose de nuevo para regresar al mostrador.

—¿Otro como yo? — Preguntó Kuroo con una sonrisa burlona en cuanto el chico de cabellos bicolor llegó al frente de la barra.

—Naa, prefiero el original —Respondió con una sonrisa, completamente inmune a la burla de Kuroo, lo que sorprendió a éste.

—Oh ho ho, parece que el gato esta vez no te comió la lengua. — La sonrisa que mostraba Tetsuro se hizo más grande ante la valentía mostrada por el contrario. —Pero por más halagado que me sienta, debo decirte que mis cafés son aún mejores .

—Respecto a eso... la verdad es que el café no era para mí— Confesó desviando un poco la mirada, como si hubiera cometido algún acto de traición y se sintiera culpable por eso.

—Lo imagine— Respondió , alzando levemente los hombros, no dándole tanta importancia. — No pareces el tipo de persona que lo necesite.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó el chico inclinando la cabeza, un poco curioso.

Kuroo en vez de responder directamente hizo un gesto con la mano a los alrededores del café para que observara el escenario.

— Eres la persona más despierta en esta sala, sobre todo comparado con el chico de la esquina — Señaló con la mirada a un chico sentado en la parte más oscura del café con el rostro recargado sobre una mano, meciéndose al frente y atrás, peleando por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras parecía leer algo en su libreta.

— Es cierto, parece que en cualquier momento va a caer sobre la mesa y tirar todo.— Coincidió con una sonrisa

—Ni lo digas, que a mi me toca limpiarlo.—Respondió cruzándose de brazos y una mueca en el rostro.— Y bien, si esta vez no vienes por un café negro y espero que no vengas a desear que a alguien se le caiga el café —Acotó con una mirada severa antes de esbozar una sonrisa para dar a entender que se lo decía de broma —¿Qué te puedo servir?

El chico de ojos dorados miró rápidamente el menú sobre sus cabezas, buscando algo que pedir. —Un baguette de carne por favor — Respondió con una gran sonrisa tan deslumbrante que Kuroo sintió que necesitaba lentes de sol en ese momento.

—Y me vas a decir tu nombre ¿O tendré que anotar la orden para el chico del café como yo?.— Cuestionó Kuroo dedicándole una mirada rápida mientras anotaba la orden.

—Bokuto Koutaro.

—Muy bien, Bokuto. En un momento estará tu orden — Acotó Kuroo, indicandole que si gustaba podía tomar asiento en lo que preparaba su orden, y partió a la cocina. 

—Creí que te habías ofrecido a ayudarme de buena fé, pero veo que solo me utilizaste para hablar con ese chico. — Acusó Daichi en el momento en que Kuroo entró a la cocina.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando, yo siempre he sido una persona amable. — Aclaró con un tono algo dramático fingiendo que le dolía la poca confianza que Sawamura le tenía. 

Daichi solo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró con más intensidad, completamente inmune a sus dramas, después de compartir la mayoría de turnos con Oikawa, ya se había acostumbrado al chantaje emocional. Kuroo, al ver que Daichi no lo dejaría de mirar así hasta que le diera una respuesta que lo satisficiera, se resignó

—Solo me pareció un tipo divertido y nada más — Respondió restándole importancia a su comentario mientras tomaba el pan y le untaba un poco de mayonesa.

—Repitelo hasta que te lo creas — Fue lo último que le dijo antes de retirarse para entregar los baguettes que había preparado de las órdenes anteriores. 

Kuroo solo miró momentáneamente la puerta por donde Daichi había desaparecido, su respuesta no era tan falsa como Daichi pensaba, la razón por la que le prestó atención a Bokuto fue por lo curioso de su encuentro. Que después Kuroo se diera cuenta que el chico era guapo y no le molestaba volver a verlo, como había ocurrido hoy, fue un extra. Kuroo no se sentía atraído de forma romántica, es lo que trataba de decirse mientras que le ponía el doble de trozos de carne de lo que tenían especificado, por el simple placer de imaginar la sonrisa de Bokuto comiendo feliz .

**~~~~~~MIÉRCOLES~~~~~~**

—Un frappuccino de caramelo con crema batida, por favor. —Pidió Bokuto con una sonrisa después de saludar al pelinegro detrás de la barra

—A la orden —Respondió Kuroo regresando la sonrisa, separándose de la barra para darse la vuelta y encender la máquina de frappe

—¿Así que juegas volleyball?—Inquirió el pelinegro al ver la mochila que cargaba Bokuto, llenando el tiempo con una pequeña charla mientras que el hielo se trituraba.

Y ante esta pregunta, el rostro de Bokuto se iluminó aún más, haciendo que Kuroo pudiera sentir un aura de emoción radiando de el chico frente a él.

—Estás frente a uno de los mejores rematadores de la Universidad.— Respondió orgulloso, alzando el pecho y flexionando el brazo para señalarse. Flexión que no pasó desapercibida por el más alto, admirando sus bíceps e imaginando lo que se sentiria ser abrazado por esos brazos, pero inmediatamente se abofeteó mentalmente y desechó el pensamiento.

—Rematador ¿eh?, nada mal.— Elogió con una sonrisa ladina tratando de evitar pensar de más en los brazos de Bokuto —Yo era bloqueador central

—¿Eras? —Preguntó visiblemente confundido.

Kuroo solo asintió con la cabeza — Lo deje al entrar a la Universidad. 

—¿Ya no te divertía?— Preguntó Bokuto con un tono de tristeza

—¿Estás loco? Lo amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo y mucho menos dejará de divertirme— Aclaró con fuerza, como si la simple insinuación de que el volleyball le pareciera aburrido fuera una ofensa imperdonable, haciendo que Bokuto riera por el cambio de ánimo tan rápido.

—¿Entonces? 

—Con la universidad y el trabajo aquí en la cafetería, no tenía tiempo para otra cosa. De hecho, apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir — Respondió soltando un suspiro.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Obviamente, desde chico he jugado, pero supongo que encontraré tiempo más adelante o lo dejaré definitivamente.— Se alzó de hombros en un gesto desinteresado, pero en realidad esperaba poder volver a pisar una cancha como jugador. 

— _Dude_ , no me lo tomes a mal pero me he estado preguntando esto durante un rato y es que... ¡¿Cómo podías jugar con el cabello tapando tu cara?!— Y antes de que Kuroo pudiera verlo venir, Bokuto había alzado su mano, pasándola suavemente por su frente para poder quitar el flequillo negro que caía sobre su ojo derecho, dejando al descubierto su rostro completo, haciendo que su mirada almendrada chocara con la dorada de Bokuto, mirándose directamente, muy cerca uno del otro, permitiéndole sentir un poco la cálida respiración del contrario sobre sí .

 _“OH”_ fue la pequeña exclamación que soltó Bokuto antes de retirar su mano, dándose cuenta que tal vez había invadido de más el espacio del pelinegro, sonrojándose. Por su parte, las mejillas de Kuroo también habían adquirido un color carmín ante la repentina cercanía de Bokuto. Y en ese momento, Kuroo recordó la maquina de Frappe y se giró para apagarla y preparar el café de Bokuto aprovechando su tarea para tranquilizarse un poco y tratar de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, intentando no pensar en lo calido de la mano de Bokuto sobre su frente, o el tacto de sus palma.

Una vez que recobró su compostura,aclaró un poco su garganta, en un intento por eliminar la tensión entre ambos y retomar su conversación anterior.

—Para tu información, aún con todo y mi cabello, yo era muy bueno. Podría parar tus remates si quisiera — Soltó con confianza, porque si en algo era bueno era justamente en picar el orgullo de la gente y obtener reacciones de ellos, además era su método de defensa para salir de situaciones incómodas. Justo como ésta.

Lo cual había funcionado, ya que sus palabras parecieron encender una chispa dentro de Bokuto, quien de inmediato olvido la vergüenza de hace un momento

—¿Es un reto?— Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, enarcando una ceja para hacer énfasis en su pregunta.

—Puedes apostarlo — Sonrió arrogantemente — Cuando quieras y donde quieras, patearé ese lindo trasero que tienes — Retó, acercándose a Bokuto en un intento de lucir amenazador y al mismo ver como Bokuto reaccionaba a su acercamiento.

—Ohohoh ¿no deberías primero invitarme aunque sea un café antes de pensar en mí trasero? —Respondió colocando sus codos en la barra, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Kuroo, haciendo obvio que su intento de amedrentarlo no había funcionado.

—¿Y quien dice que te lo estoy cobrando?— Le guiño un ojo,antes de alejarse con una sonrisa, para extenderle su pedido. Apreciando como una fugaz mirada de ¿decepción? cruzó la mirada de Bokuto en el momento que sus rostros se volvieron a alejar, como si el chico hubiera estado inconforme con su alejamiento

Sin embargo su plática se vio interrumpida ante el tintineo de la puerta anunciando la llegada de otro cliente.

—Bien, has ganado esta ronda pero no se quedará así.—Respondo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, dejando a Kuroo con una sonrisa al ver como el búho se enfurruñaba por su derrota.

**~~~~~~~~JUEVES~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Este era el último día en el que Kuroo suplantaría a Oikawa, ya que mañana el castaño regresaría a trabajar. Por una parte el pelinegro estaba aliviado, estaba cansado de trabajar tanto en la mañana como en la tarde, sobre todo en la semana que planeaba usar como descanso del semestre, lo único que lo molestaba y que le costaba admitir era el hecho de que Bokuto no había ido a la cafetería en todo el día y aunque Kuroo seguiría trabajando allí, nunca lo había visto en el turno de la tarde. 

La parte buena es que los jueves también eran los días en que Kenma solía ir a la cafetería un poco antes de la hora de cierre, quedándose como compañía de Kuroo hasta que el mayor terminaba de limpiar, para luego regresar juntos al vecindario donde ambos vivían.

Kenma había tomado su lugar en un rincón de la habitación, jugando con su switch, mientras que Kuroo terminaba de trapear el piso de la cafetería, el pequeño parecía no prestarle mucha atención a Kuroo, pero en realidad durante toda su estancia había estado mirandolo un par de segundos por encima de su consola antes de regresar a su juego, hasta que pareció cansarse y guardo su juego en la cangurera de su sudadera para darle toda la atención a su amigo.

—Te sucedió algo — Declaró Kenma,sin vacilar o preguntar, fue una afirmación que no le daba a Tetsuro la opción de negarlo. 

Kuroo dio un sobresalto ante la fuerza de sus palabras, pero simplemente lo miró un par de segundos antes de soltar un suspiro mientras recargaba su peso en el trapeador que estaba usando. No importaba lo que hiciera o cuánto intentara ocultar el más mínimo sentimiento que tuviera, Kenma podía saber o incluso sentir las cosas que lo molestaban, antes de que siquiera él se diera cuenta.

—Kuro

—Es algo tonto — Respondió algo desesperado, pasando las manos desde su rostro hacia su cabello, bajando una silla de la mesa y colocándola frente a Kenma para poder hablar.

—Tu siempre haces cosas tontas. —Fue la respuesta instantánea que obtuvo.

—Ugh, eso ya lo sé, pero esto es aún más tonto.—Siguió con su dilema, recargando sus codos en sus muslos y escondiendo su rostro en la palma de sus manos.—Es que tal vez...tal vez tenga un crush con un cliente. —Dijo finalmente, aún sin levantar la cara.

—¿ Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?— Preguntó Kenma

—El problema es que es un cliente de la mañana y en todo el tiempo que he trabajado aquí, nunca lo había visto.—Explicó intentando que Kenma viera su punto de vista.

—¿Sabes alguna otra cosa más?¿Su nombre? ¿Sí va a nuestra universidad? —Kuroo asintió con la cabeza.

—Se llama Bokuto, va a nuestra universidad y juega volleyball.

—¿Entonces? Puedes ir a ver los partidos y hablarle, no es como si desconocieras el tema— Comentó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia, lo cual era curioso proviniendo de Kenma, quien no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, haciendo que Kuroo sintiera como una ola de frustración contra sí mismo invadía su cuerpo, pensando que tal vez estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? “ _Soy el chico del café, no te he visto últimamente y recordé que eras parte del equipo, así que vine a verte_ ” Obviamente no le puedo decir eso.

—¿Porque no?—Preguntó en tono monótono.

—Simplemente no—Dijo con exasperación mientras volvía a esconder su rostro entre sus palmas, haciendo que Kenma rodara los ojos ante su "explicación".

—¿Al menos sabes si estaba interesado en ti?—Decidió continuar la conversación por otro lado, notando como Kuroo salía de su escondite para responder.

—No lo sé, el primer día dijo algo muy absurdo— Rió al recordarlo — Un juego muy tonto de palabras entre mi nombre y el café negro. Pero los demas dias paso por aquí y tuvimos un par de pláticas, nada grandioso la verdad, solo lo normal para llenar el silencio, ayer parecía que si estaba interesado, pero hoy que era mi ultimo dia trabajando en la mañana, no pude verlo. Entonces siento que todo quedó muy inconcluso y no se que pensar.Sobre todo después del acercamiento de ayer. Oh Dios, Kenma ¿Y si lo incomode demasiado al invadir su espacio personal?...Aunque él fue el primero en tocar mi cabello.

¿ Quizá fue demasiado obvio mi coqueto de ayer y lo asusté? Pero si hubiera sido así él no hubiera correspondido mi acercamiento ¿O si?—Preguntaba más para sí mismo que para el rubio, teniendo un momento de pánico al recordar las cosas que había hecho y dicho— KENMA, NO SÉ QUE DEBO HACER. 

—Kuro, calmate.— Expresó Kenma, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo en medio de su arranque emocional.Pidiendo que por favor le explicara a qué se refería con las situaciones a las que hacía referencia. Escuchando atentamente su historia, preguntándose cómo es que su amigo podía ser tan despistado para ciertas cosas, considerando lo buen observador que era al juzgar a las personas.

**~~~~~~~VIERNES~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kuroo abrió la puerta trasera del local, 15 minutos antes de que empezara su turno de trabajo de la tarde, encontrándose con Oikawa en el área de empleados, preparándose para retirarse. 

—Deberías agradecerme por dejarte trabajar en mi turno — Fue el saludo que escogió Oikawa al ver a Kuroo acercándose a él.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?— Pregunto completamente desconcertado. Hasta donde él sabía, Oikawa debía ser el que le diera las gracias por haberle salvado el trasero, trabajando por él, para que el castaño pudiera estudiar para sus exámenes de recuperación.

— Nada~, nada~ Luego lo descubrirás.—Canturreo mientras tomaba su mochila y cerraba su casillero — Mucha suerte, Kuroo-chan~ — Se despidió Oikawa giñandole un ojo desde la puerta de salida. Dejando a un Kuroo aún más confundido que antes ¿Suerte?¿Suerte con qué?

Y sin darle una mayor explicación, Oikawa se marchó.

El turno de la tarde siguió tan tranquilo como lo recordaba, un par de personas habían pasado por el local y solo una pareja se había quedado en un rincón de la habitación, pero estaban tan entretenidos el uno con el otro que Kuroo pensó que el mundo podía destruirse y ellos no lo notarian.

Aún faltaban dos horas y media para su hora de salida y ya se sentía completamente aburrido, ya había limpiado las mesas, la barra y retirado de la pizarra del fondo aquellos dibujos y mensajes que los clientes habían dejado durante el día. Tomó su asiento y saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para divagar por las publicaciones recientes en sus redes sociales, deslizando su pulgar continuamente,no prestando mucha atención a ellas. Hasta que el silencio en la cafetería se vio interrumpida por la puerta de entrada, guardo su celular y subió la mirada, quedándose quieto al instante.

—¿Bokuto?— Preguntó más para sí, no creyendo en lo que sus ojos veían.— Es extraño verte a estas horas. —Kuroo se golpeo mentalmente por dejar que su boca hablara sin permiso. Hace menos de 24 horas estaba con Kenma lamentándose de que no sabía cuando volvería a ver al chico búho y ahora que lo volvía a ver parecía que lo estaba corriendo. _Bravo Tetsuro,_ se aplaudio mentalmente, pero no tenía tiempo para sus dilemas, estaba en medio de su trabajo, así que eso debía hacer,trabajar .

Así que elimino su gesto sorprendido, que esperaba que no hubiera sido muy obvio, y recuperó su gesto normal—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te prepare hoy?— Preguntó en cuanto Bokuto había llegado a la barra.

—No vengo a comprar nada.

—¿Entonces? — Pregunto algo extrañado.

—Vengo a verte a ti — Respondió como si nada mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué? — La pregunta casi se había atorado en su garganta, ahogandolo. Bokuto había venido, a buscarlo ¿a él? ¿Específicamente a él?¿Para qué? ¿Acaso Kenma había dicho algo? No, Kenma no saldría de su zona de confort para hablarle a un tipo extraño o siquiera buscarlo por su divagación de ayer. Así que no tenía sentido, y lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar fue un incrédulo "¿A mi?" 

Pero Bokuto completamente ajeno a su dilema, asintió con una sonrisa. 

—Hoy me sentí un poco triste cuando pase por aquí en la mañana y no te encontré tras la barra, siendo atendido en cambio por un chico de cabello castaño, el cual creo que se ofendió demasiado cuando le pregunté porque estaba él allí y no tu. 

—OIKAWA —Respondió, dándose una gran palmada en la frente, dándole sentido a las palabras que el castaño le había dicho, pero en ese momento proceso lo que implicaba la frase completa de Bokuto.

—Espera….Estabas triste, ¿por no encontrarme?—Bokuto asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. _HOLY SHIT!_

—Creí que habías renunciado o algo así, pensé que no te volvería a ver y me entristecí, porque no sabía ni cómo contactarte, lo cual es un gran desperdicio porque , _¡Dude!,_ eres genial y eres muy apuesto, y por lo que me dijo el chico también eres muy listo.¡Oh! También me dijo que podía encontrarte en este horario, así que vine después de la práctica de volleyball esperando verte.

El cerebro de Kuroo apenas y podía procesar todas las cosas que Bokuto estaba diciendo, 

¿Cómo podía decir eso sin sentirse avergonzado? ¡ ¿Dé dónde rayos había salido el Bokuto que había conocido el primer día?! No tenía nada que ver con el chico con el que había convivido a lo largo de la semana, y mucho menos tenía algo que ver con el chico que estaba diciendo todo lo que pasaba por su mente y como se había sentido por no verlo.

Y mientras Kuroo tenía su pequeña conversación, las palabras de Bokuto seguían fluyendo fuera de su boca sin freno alguno.

— Y se que tal vez es demasiado pronto, pero quisiera saber si estas interesado en vernos fuera de tu trabajo , a mi en realidad me gustas—

 _Esperen_ _¿A Bokuto le gustaba … él?_

—No estoy seguro si tu estás interesando en mi de esa forma, pero no te sientas presionado o algo, podemos ser amigos, solo …

Y antes de que pudiera seguir con su oración, las palabras de Bokuto fueron cortadas en el instante en que Kuroo se había armado valor y se había estirado por encima de la barra, tomando con su mano derecha el cuello de su camisa para tirar de él y besarlo como su corazón se lo pedía.

Bokuto se quedó anonadado por un momento, no sabiendo bien que es lo que había pasado, hasta que por fin cerró los ojos y empezó a corresponder el beso, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de Kuroo, para acomodar el ángulo y besarlo más cómodamente.

Kuroo estaba contento,quién hubiera creído que tendría un crush tan repentino y que éste fuera recíproco. Sin duda lo que menos había esperado en esa semana era haber caído por un cliente de su trabajo. Y esa última palabra activó una alarma en su cerebro, recordandole en donde estaba y que no se suponía que debía estar besando a un cliente, por más que le gustara. Así que muy a su pesar, se fue separando lentamente, recordando que aún había clientes en la tienda, aunque estos estuvieran ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba.

—¿Eso aclara tus dudas?— Preguntó Kuroo con una sonrisa después de haber besado a Bokuto, negándose a salir por completo de su espacio personal

Bokuto en vez de contestar, tomó una servilleta que estaba al lado de Kuroo y con una pluma que sacó de quien sabe donde, empezó a garabatear con ella, pero antes de que Kuroo pudiera leer lo que decía, Bokuto alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos de Kuroo, quien lo miraba con expectación, Koutaro le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de su usar su gran cuerpo para cubrir por completo lo que estaba escribiendo de los ojos curiosos, cosa que se le algo tierna a Kuro, dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera. 

Una vez que Bokuto había terminado de garabatear en la servilleta, la había doblado por la mitad, entregándosela a Kuroo con una gran sonrisa.

Kuroo sin saber que tramaba Bokuto, le dedicó una mirada curiosa alzando una ceja al recibir el papel, sosteniendo su mirada un par de segundos antes de abrirla con cautela, leyendo cuidadosamente las palabras que había escrito con tanto esmero y secretismo

_“¿Saldrías conmigo al acabar tu turno?”_

Eran las palabras que acompañaban un pequeño garabato de un Búho y un gato, rodeados por un balón de volleyball, una taza de café y varios dibujos de corazones y estrellas dispersados por todo el papel, en un color de tinta negra. Este lindo dibujo había sacado una gran sonrisa a Kuroo, quien volvió a levantar la vista encontrándose con los ojos ansiosos de Bokuto, esperando su respuesta.

—Salgo a las 8. — Accedió a la invitación con una sonrisa, volviendo a doblar el papel, guardándolo en su bolsillo.Mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba prestando atención para poder darle un beso rápido en la mejilla a Bokuto.

Tal vez si debería agradecerle a Oikawa por pedirle trabajar en su lugar, si no hubiera sido por aquel favor, Tetsuro no hubiera conocido a Bokuto, y toda aquella emoción que sentía en su pecho no existiría, y mucho menos existiría la sonrisa emocionada esperando por el fin de su turno en aquella pequeña cafetería.

**Author's Note:**

> * : Ese fue mi intento en hacer un juego de palabras entre en apellido "Kuroo" y negro, pero solo queda bonis en japonés (?) pero bueno.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un lindo día


End file.
